A Wrecker Romance
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: While Wheeljack is driving about one day, he sees the Decepticons rallying up and tracking down any stray Autobots. He finally decides he needs to team up with Team Prime, but little does he know that someone with a very big heart will capture his own spark.


This story was originally on Wattpad, but I decided to put it over here. It's a short chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Wheeljack had learned how to live on planet earth; it had taken him a long time to fully get used to it. It was not Cybertron, that was the truth, but it was another place to call 'home'. He had once been a part of an elite group called Wreckers. They were basically the Autobots' elite force and only very few actually made it on the team. His best friend, Bulkhead, had once been one of them, but since the fall of Cybertron he was with now what the government called 'Team Prime'.

He had been a loner, not wanting to be part of Team Prime, even if Bulkhead was there. But times were changing. Megatron was getting stronger and an Autobot on their own was easy target. He faced the facts and comlinked Bulkhead. "Hey Bulk you there?"

"Jackie! How are you doin!?" Bulkhead's giant voice boomed from the comlink made Wheeljack laugh.

"I'm doing fine Bulk, was curious if you have room for another Autobot on Team Prime." He replied.

"Have room!? We have tons of room Jackie, we'll lock on to your coordinates and—

"Bulkhead! I needed that!" Ratchet's voice yelled. Wheeljack had to laugh at hearing the doc's voice. Apparently Bulkhead wasn't that graceful today…what was he thinking, he was never graceful! A few moments of waiting the ground bridge was open and Wheeljack ran through, once he was on the other side Ratchet closed the ground bridge.

"Nice to see you again Doc," Wheeljack spoke.

"Stop calling me Doc! We've been through this before!" Ratchet yelled at Wheeljack. At that moment Miko, Jack, and Raff came in seeing Wheeljack here.

"Wheeljack! You came back!" Miko exclaimed running to Wheeljack. He had to smile at this and chuckle.

"So I guess Bulk is doing better now?"

"I'm doing much better Jackie, though Miko told me what you two did…not saying I'm too thrilled about it." He replied.

"I know, she snuck on board, I was going to return her, but she knew something I didn't and she used it to her advantage."

Miko smiled up at Bulkhead who shook his head and sighed, "Yeah, that's Miko."

"Hey there's one thing I haven't done since the first time." Miko piped up.

"And what is that?" Wheeljack asked, "Apparently you are notorious for sneaking out of the base with an Autobot."

"First time I was with the Autobots…I kind of stole away inside Bulkhead and didn't tell him…he transformed without knowledge of me being inside…it was the worst ride I ever had and I got sick…had to clean him out afterwards." Miko replied. Her face grew green as she told the story.

Jackie lost it when she told him the story. He looked at Bulkhead and asked, "How did you not know!?"

"I had my mind set on one thing I wasn't focusing on who got out and who didn't!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"But no worries, I'm never doing that again." Miko raised her hand as in taking an oath.

At that moment Miko's cell phone started buzzing. She whipped it out and answered it. "Hey girl! Of course I'm not doing anything, what else would I be doing at my host parents' house? Rock concert? Manowar!? You got free tickets! When is it?" There was suddenly a pause and she looked at her watch on her wrist and exclaimed, "I'll be right there!"

She hung up the phone and started screaming in excitement. "Oh My God! Manowar is coming to Jasper for a special fund raising event.

Manowar?" Jack asked. Miko froze and looked at him and did a face palm.

"Seriously boy, you need to get a life! But they're coming here tonight, my friend Lindsey won two free tickets and we're going!"

Bulkhead bent down to her level and exclaimed, "I can be your ride Miko, Would love to hear the music! After all you introduced me!"

"Totally awesome! Wheeljack can come separate if he wants since he hasn't heard metal before."

"Metal?" he asked.

"That's right; the imposter was the one who was here when Miko first played, Makeshift…metal is a type of music here. Really epic music, you may enjoy it." Bulkhead spoke.

"Okay, I'm in."

The two Transformers transformed and Miko got inside Bulkhead then the three of them drove off. "We need to pick up Lindsey and then we can continue to go to the concert."

Bulkhead didn't say a word and just followed Miko's verbal directions on how to get to Lindsey's house. They pulled up and Miko hopped out and ran up to the door. She knocked and a girl with strawberry blonde hair answered and exclaimed, "Are you ready!?"

"I was born ready!" Miko yelled. They went running to Bulkhead when Lindsey stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Whose driving?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"I am, it's real easy to drive this beautiful machine." Miko replied.

Lindsey looked at Bulk and then at Miko and yelled, "OH yeah! Breaking the rules!" Lindsey gave Miko a high five and they both hopped inside Bulk as Bulk took control and made Miko look like she was driving and then took off towards the concert. Wheeljack followed close behind, but not too close to not make it seem suspicious. When they arrived at the concert the two girls hopped out of Bulkhead and went running to the crowd where the band was already playing on stage.

"The girls are very lively ones aren't they Bulk?" Wheeljack spoke after making an observation.

"Miko definitely is…but honestly never met Lindsey in my life, but from what I've seen she's nearly exactly like Miko." Bulkhead responded.

Jackie rested on his wheels and listen to the metal music that had Bulkhead bouncing slightly up and down. Honestly he didn't understand the music personally, but whatever floated the kids and Bulkhead's boat, he was just a guest nothing more and nothing less.

Wheeljack must have fallen asleep during the performance because he woke up to someone inside him and it really freaked him out. He looked inside to see Lindsey laying across his seats. His spark was able to calm down for a moment, but was still watching Lindsey sleep the night away. He was curious as to how she was able to get in, unless Miko showed Bulkhead to her and told her that he was the same. He wouldn't be surprised if she actually did that. But then he looked around and realized that Bulkhead and Miko were gone. He growled under his breath and called Bulkhead on his comlink. "Bulkhead! Where are you?"

"Sorry Jackie, Miko got sick and I had to rush her to the doctors. I left Lindsey with you." Bulkhead replied.

"But…what about the secret!?" Wheeljack freaked.

"I spoke to Optimus, it's okay if one more human is on board. But you'll have to watch her for the time being, I'm waiting to see how Miko is feeling." Bulkhead replied.

"So…what ended up happening? Why did I pass out? I never do that?"

Bulkhead laughed and replied, "Jackie, I don't think you've rested in many cycles, you needed the rest. Now everything is going to be okay and you just keep Lindsey entertained, if she is anything like Miko she will be so excited to meet an alien."

* * *

R&R please!


End file.
